Currently, weapons are used for a variety of reasons from recreational use, to hunting and for tactical use by law enforcement and the like. In particular, rifles are a commonly owned weapon and used for various reasons. A rifle, such as an AR-15 or an AR-10, has the capability for use with multiple calibers of ammunition. In order to charge the weapon, conventional charging assemblies are located on the top of the weapon toward the rear of the upper receiver. This location requires movement from a typical shooting orientation of the weapon in order to charge it.
Accordingly, there is a need for an upper receiver that allows for a different location for a charging assembly. The assemblies described herein provide a charging assembly configured that does not require the user or firearm to move from the typical shooting orientation, while further providing improved performance and functionality of several aspects of existing charging assemblies.